


A mother's love

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [39]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Angst, Baby Harry, Breastfeeding, Daddy Liam, F/M, M/M, Naughty Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: One day, Sophia finds she's can't feed Harry anymore





	A mother's love

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write this concept if Sophia not being able to breastfeed Harry, hope you all enjoy x

It all began one day when Sophia woke up one morning, she got out of bed and went to Harry's bedroom to find her little wide awake and looking for his mummy. "Hello my angel." Sophia said softly as she picked up her boy and gave him a hug. "Hi mummy I missed you and daddy." Harry said holding her close. "Well daddy is still asleep, how about I give you some milk and then put you in a clean nappy?" She said as the little nodded, ready for his feeding.

Sophia sat down in the large armchair with Harry on her lap, she placed her little in the right position and took out her left breast before Harry latched on and started to suck. It was moments like these that Sophia loved, being able to bond with her baby and giving him the right nutrients he needed. But suddenly, Sophia noticed something with Harry, he wasn't suckling properly. 

"Mummy there's no milk." Harry said as Sophia looked confused. "Oh well do you want to try this side Harry?" Sophia said as she took out her right breast and Harry latched onto that as well. Harry attempted to feed but it was the same, there was no milk. "Mummy there is nothing." He said which made Sophia confused. Usually she was able to express milk any time she feed Harry. "Ok Harry. How about you have some milk later? It might not be ready yet." Sophia said as Harry just nodded and the mummy got her baby ready for the day.

 

Liam woke up half an hour later to the smell of bacon, he walked downstairs to find his wife Sophia and his little Harry in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Daddy." Harry called happily. "Hello my angel." Liam said giving his little a kiss. He noticed that Sophia looked a little distant, a little quiet. "Hey darling you ok?" Liam went to her as she just nodded, looking away.

After breakfast, Harry went to play with his toys while Liam and Sophia washed up. "Sophia is everything ok?" Liam asked quietly as Sophia just sighed. "I couldn't express any milk this morning." She said. "Really?" Liam asked shocked. "Yeah Harry tried to feed on each breast but nothing came out. It's never happened before." She replied. "Well it might just be a one off darling, maybe just keep an eye out when you next feed him." Liam said as Sophia agreed with him, it might have been the one off. 

 

But during the day, Sophia couldn't feed Harry during lunch, during the afternoon or even at night, she couldn't express any milk at all day for her little no matter how hard she tried. Harry was confused too, he couldn't understand why he couldn't have any milk from his mummy and he went to to bed with no milk and an upset tummy. 

After Harry's bedtime, Sophia was trying to pump some milk out using a breast pump, she had it on bet nothing came out, not even a drop. Liam walked in and saw Sophia looking worried as she attempted to express. "Liam I don't understand it." Sophia said sounding a little upset. "Why can't I express? I've never had a problem with feeding before." She said as Liam sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"Soph, don't get worked up about it, it might just be one of them days. Just have a good night sleep, and give it another day and we will see how it goes from there." Liam said giving her a kiss. "I just feel bad that I can't feed Harry, he seemed really upset when I put him to bed." Sophia said. "He'll be fine babe, it's only been a day." Liam replied. As the couple went to bed, Sophia couldn't help but feel the overwhelming guilt that was in her, why was this happening to her. 

 

It had been three days and Sophia still couldn't breastfeed. She attempted several times but to no avail. She tried different ways to express milk but she couldn't do it. She had been feeling down for the last few days over not being able to feed, she felt like a bad mother who could feed her baby. It also didn't help that Harry was cranky and mad all the time at how he couldn't have his mummy's milk, he had to have formula, which he hated now since mummy could start breastfeeding.

"Harry, I'm not going to ask you again." Liam said one morning when Harry had yet again refused the formula milk in the bottle. "I want you to drink all of your milk." "No!" Harry said out loud. "Want mummy's milk." The little demanded. "Harry Edward, I have told you, mummy isn't able to give you milk at the moment. You need to drink formula." Liam said as Harry suddenly screamed and chucked the bottle of formula on the floor.

"Right that's it." Liam said as he picked up the angry little. "Time out for you." He took the baby to the living room and put him in the corner of the room. "Right Harry 10 minutes for being naughty." Liam said as the little stood in the corner quietly accepting his punishment. Liam went to the kitchen to calm himself down, how could Harry act like this? He felt so guilty for Sophia and he didn't know what to do.

While Harry was being punished, Sophia was at the doctor's, getting checked up. Perrie, her good friend and fellow mummy was with her as the doctor checked over her breasts. "Ok Sophia, can I ask has anything happened like this before?" The doctor asked. "No I have always been able to feed Harry, anytime I express." Sophia replied. "Do you take the pill regularly?" The doctor asked. "Yeah once a week like they recommend." "How often do you feed your little?" "About two or three times a day." Sophia replied.

"Ok well the good news is this is completely normal. Although it may not be as well known, there have been cases of women who can regularly express milk have dry spells. The best thing you can is to stop trying for a few days. The extra pressure on your breasts can be stressful so a few days rest should help them. If nothing happens by then, we will find an alternative pill for you to try." The doctor said as Sophia nodded, is she was honest, she didn't feel a hundred perfect better. 

 

"Soph, are you ok?" Perrie asked when they got back in the car. "Erm no if I'm honest." Sophia said tears in her eyes. "Oh Sophia, you don't need to cry." Perrie said as she held her hand. "How can I be a good mother if I can't feed my own baby. I can't give Harry the nutrients he needs." She said through tears, the strain of the last few days had finally gotten to her. "Soph, you are an amazing mother, Harry is lucky to have you as a mummy. You don't have to beat yourself up over it." Perrie said as Sophia calmed down. "I know it's just seeing Harry so upset when I can't feed him." "Harry will be fine for a few days without your milk." Sophia just nodded, she was ready to go home.

 

Liam waited for Sophia to come home, Harry was taking a nap after his little tantrum and time out while Sophia was still out. These last few days had been hard for Harry, he knew that Harry was to young to understand what was going on but he saw the sadness in the littles eyes when he couldn't have his mummy's milk.

Just then he heard the front door open, it was Sophia coming back from her doctor's appointment, she looked tired and a little pale. "Hey darling." Liam said going up to his wife and giving her a hug, knowing she needed one. "How did it go?" He asked. "He said to give the my breasts a rest, try not to think about it as much." Sophia said as she sat down. "How's harry been?" She asked. "He's been really naughty today. Had to put him in time out twice." Liam said as he noticed Sophia looked down. 

"What if I can never feed him anymore?" She said quietly as Liam held her hand. "Soph, Harry didn't have breast milk before you, I'm sure he will cope." Liam said, not releasing that kid outside the room, Harry could hear everything that was being said. The little felt an overwhelming surge of guilt, he hadn't realized that his mummy was so upset over her not feeding, he had been a horrible little to her.

 

Sophia was reading a book later that evening when Harry crawled in to speak to his mummy. "Mummy." He said quietly as Sophia looked up. "Yes darling?" She asked as the little sat down next to her. "Mummy I just want to say I'm sorry for the last few days, I know I have been really naughty." Harry said sounding very mature. "Harry it's ok, I know it's because you can't have milk." Sophia said.

"No mummy it was wrong for me to act like that. You must've been really upset and I should've been more aware of it." Harry said getting closer. "I love you mummy, you're the only mother I have ever had and if you can't feed me anymore, I don't mind because as long as I have you as my mummy, that's all that matters." Sophia nearly cried as she hugged her baby, so many emotions were coming out. "I love you too Harry." She whispered, never knowing that she could so much love for a little.

Two weeks had gone and Sophia hadn't attempted to breast feed. Harry had gotten use to formula again as he calmed down and for the moment, the Payne house was in peace. Sophia woke one mourning and stared down at her breasts, she had noticed that they seemed a little sensitive this morning. She hesitated, should she try to see if milk came out, she followed the doctor's orders and didn't attempt to feed but today she wanted to try. So she took a hold of her breast and gave it a squeeze, milk came out. 

Sophia could've cried, she had milk, she could feed her baby. "Liam." she called as her husband came out of the bathroom. "What's up?" Liam asked but he saw what was going on. "Oh my god." He said going to her and smiling. "Get Harry, I will feed him." Sophia said as Liam left the room. 

The daddy got his baby from his bedroom and took Harry to their bedroom. "Angel, mummy has something for you." Liam said to the half sleepy little. When he got put down by his mummy, he knew what was happening. "Harry do you want some of mummy's milk." Sophia said as the little nodded and matched onto the breast straight away. 

Harry suckled happily, finally getting the milk he wanted. His mummy and daddy watched on, glad that their little was finally happy again. Liam kissed Sophia, whispering 'I love you' to her. The last few weeks may have been hard for the Paynes but they knew they could fight it out and be happy again, everything was back to normal.


End file.
